When she was pregnant
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: Saatnya Rukia melahirkan bayinya. Namun, ternyata cara melahirkan Rukia berbeda dari wanita biasanya. Seperti apakah itu? Chap. 2 UPDATE! Mind to RnR again. ;3
1. Chapter 1

When she was pregnant...

.

Disclaimer © Tite Kubo

Rated :: T

* * *

><p><strong>:: Ichigo Residence ::<strong>

Pagi hari yang cerah, terlihat seorang pria muda berambut nyentrik tengah duduk dibangku santai di balkon lantai 2 rumahnya.

"Aku pria yang sudah benar-benar sempurna…" kata pria itu sembari tersenyum bahagia.

"Saat terdengar bunyi 'Oek, oek…' lengkaplah sudah hidupku sebagai seorang pria ini. Punya istri cantik, punya anak yang manis lagi!" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Oh, benar juga. Kalo enggak salah aku dapat sesuatu dari Ishida tadi malam di kantor. "Dimana, ya kutaro-nya?" pikir Ichigo memeriksa semua kantongnya.

"Ooh! Ini dia, ini dia…" ucapnya yang mengeluarkan sebuah jimat bertuliskan 'happy' ditengahnya.

"Kugantung disini saja, aah…" katanya yang lalu memanjat balkon tanpa pengaman apapun dan mengaitkan jimat itu pada ujung atap rumahnya. Dia begitu serius namun sambil senyum-senyum bahagia.

"Hai, Ichigo!" sapa Rukia yang muncul dan menyapa tiba-tiba dari belakang dengan suara cukup mengagetkan.

"Huwa! Uwa! Huwaaaaa!"

Dan alhasil _***grusak, grusuk, bruagh, duak!***_ Ichigo terpeleset dari balkon, terguling diatap lantai 1, menghancurkan jemuran Rukia dibawah, tercebur ke kolam ikan tanpa air ditengah taman, hingga membuat kelinci peliharaan Rukia lompat terbirit-birit karena melihat biri-biri (?) jatuh. Rukia langsung berjalan kearah balkon dengan perlahan sembari sweetdrop.

"Ma-maaf, aku tak bermaksud untuk mengagetkanmu, sayang…" kata Rukia pelan serasa tidak merasa semua salahnya full.

.

Kemudian, Ichigo yang luka-luka dibawa masuk oleh Rukia yang masih sweetdrop. Karena tidak kuat mem-bopong Ichigo, Rukia menyeretnya dengan innocent-face-nya itu. Sementara Ichigo? Wajahnya bersungut-sungut terima nasib aja.

"Ichigo…" panggil Rukia pelan, Ichigo tidak menjawab.

"Hei, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, dong! Aku, kan udah minta maaf…" lanjut Rukia sambil membalut perban pada tubuh Ichigo yang manyun dan buang muka.

"Lagian, kau sendiri, sih, ngapain berdiri diatas balkon begitu? Kan bahaya…" lanjutnya menasihati.

"Bodo!"

"Idih, marah! Gitu aja marah…" kata Rukia.

"Jelas marah lah! Aku nyaris mati akibat terjatuh dari lantai 2, membentur semen di kolam tanpa air lagi. Lantai 2, Rukia, bayangkan! Lantai 2! Kau pikir itu enggak sakit?" omel Ichigo memarahi Rukia.

"Baru nyaris mati aja udah heboh! Gimana kalo mati beneran?" tanya Rukia.

"Kau nyumpahin aku mati, ha? Pengen jadi janda beranak 1 kau?"

"Santai aja, dong! Gak usah bentak-bentak gitu! Aku juga udah minta maaf!" omel Rukia balik sambil memukul meja.

"Caramu minta maaf tidak menunjukkan bahwa luka-luka-ku ini 100% hasil perbuatanmu!"

"Apa? Jadi kau marah padaku?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya! Apa kau tidak bisa baca situasi dari tadi, ha?" singkat Ichigo.

"Yang hamil sebenernya siapa, sih? Seharusnya aku yang marah-marah karena aku lagi hamil. Kenapa malah kau yang marah-marah?" bentak Rukia.

"Ini enggak ada hubungannya sama siapa yang hamil. Aku marah karena sikapmu!" kesal Ichigo menunjuk-nunjuk Rukia.

"Kau cewek, ya?" tebak Rukia asal bunyi.

"Apa? Aku cowok!"

"Bohong! Kalo kau cowok, seharusnya gak boleh marah-marah sama cewek. Mana sikap kejantananmu, ha?"

"Sikap kejantananku sudah sering kuperlihatkan padamu! Mau liat sekarang, ha? Nanti nafsu lagi!" kesal Ichigo yang bicara tanpa dipikir dahulu.

"Bukan yang itu! Apa kau tidak mengerti bahasaku? Apa kau ini wanita super bodoh dalam pelajaran bahasa apa?" Rukia mengomel dengan nada tidak lebih rendah dari Ichigo.

"Enak aja! Aku cowok! 100% cowok!"

"Tidak mau percaya!" Rukia tetap pada pendirian ngaco-nya.

"Kalo aku cewek, bagaimana caranya kau bisa hamil, ha? Cewek gak bisa menghamili cewek bodoh! Aku cowok!" jelas Ichigo sambil marah-marah.

"Mana kutahu. Bisa saja kau melakukan sesuatu padaku saat itu walau kau seorang wanita…"

"Aku cowok! Kau pikir sudah berapa kali kau melihat 'baby'-ku, hah? Gak keitung, kan!"

"Kenapa malah lari ke 'baby'-mu, sih? Aku emang udah sering melihatnya ampe gak keitung lagi! Aku juga udah sering merasakannya ampe gak keitung lagi!" jawab Rukia yang juga bicara tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kalo gitu, udah cukup bukti kalo aku itu cowok!"

"Aku punya prinsip 'Tidak percaya pada apa yang tidak dilihat!'…" seru Rukia sambil bersila dada dengan kukuh.

"Bukannya kau bilang kau sudah sering melihat'nya' sampe gak keitung? Apa itu kurang?" tanya Ichigo sedikit sweetdrop melihat istrinya ini.

Karena suara pertengkaran mereka sangat keras, orang yang berjalan lewat rumah mereka sampai sweetdrop dan mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera melewati rumah itu.

"Rumah pasangan baru nikah mungkin, ya?" pikir seorang pejalan kaki yang mendengar pertengkaran pagi hari nan cerah itu.

"Sudahlah! Aku mau pergi! Tetap disini pun aku bisa-bisa emosi melulu! Brojol pula anak ini sebelum saatnya!" kata Rukia memutuskan sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Biasanya juga emosi melulu! Pergilah kau sana!" Ichigo yang tidak kalah ngotot menyetujui rencana Rukia sambil buang muka. Inilah susahnya jika pria dan wanita yang sama-sama keras kepala bersatu.

Sebelum membuka pintu untuk keluar dari ruang tengah, Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan sinis lewat sudut matanya.

"Baiklah kalo itu maumu…" kata Rukia bernada dingin sambil merogoh kantongnya, mengambil ponsel putihnya lalu memencet sebuah nomor. Ichigo melirik.

"_Apa jangan-jangan Rukia akan menelpon rumah sakit karena dia mau melahirkan akibat adu argument ini?"_ pikir Ichigo sedikit cemas dalam inner-nya.

"Ah, halo, Nii-sama? Ini aku, Rukia."

Ternyata Rukia menelephone Byakuya. Langsunglah mata Ichigo membelalak kaget + jawdrop.

"Begini, Nii-sama, sebenarnya… Ichigo…"

Saat Rukia ingin bicara, "Oooooooooi!" Ichigo langsung berlari dan merampas ponsel Rukia dengan cepat.

"Halo, Byakuya! Yoo, Ichigo baik-baik aja, nih. Hahah! Gimana kabarmu? Baik, kan? Hisana-san bagaimana? Kondisinya udah mulai membaik? Syukurlah. Ahaha, iya, tadi aku minta Rukia untuk menelphone-mu, pengen menanyakan kabar kau dan Hisana-san. Baguslah kalau disana baik-baik saja. Gimana cuaca kondisi di nerak- eeh, kok neraka, maksudku di Osaka? Katanya panas, ya? Hati-Hati, jangan buat Hisana-san terkena cahaya matahari berlebih, nanti hitam. Kondisi kandungan Rukia sehat banget, lho! Tiap saat Rukia selalu ngidam yang aneh-aneh. Hahaha! Wah, pulsaku…coret! Pulsa Rukia udah mau abis, nih! Nanti kutelphone lagi, dah kapan-kapan. Sampai jumpa!"

Ichigo terus bicara tanpa membiarkan Byakuya bicara sepatah kata pun dan langsung menutupnya dengan nafas memburu.

"Hee, kenapa dimatiin? Cara bicaramu juga memburu gitu. Kau takut pada Nii-sama, eh?" kata Rukia smirk dan bernada licik sambil bersila dada diatas perut besarnya.

"Kau… curang!" cetus Ichigo berurai keringat. Rukia langsung mengambil ponselnya, berbalik dan meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Coba saja kau macam-macam lagi. Aku gak bakal segan-segan ngasih tau ini sama Nii-sama…" singkat Rukia tersenyum licik pada Ichigo yang udah keringat dingin

"Terus aja ngadu ama kakak-mu itu, cebol bantet!" hina Ichigo.

_**Deg!**_

Rukia langsung berhenti begitu Ichigo mengatainya 'cebol bantet'. Dia lalu berjalan perlahan menuju dapur dan…

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ichigo langsung menempel pada dinding dengan posisi… sulit dijelaskan! #plak!

"A…A…A…Aa…" Ichigo pun tidak dapat berkutik begitu dirinya dikelilingi puluhan pisau yang menancap pada tembok, hasil lemparan Rukia.

"Ru-Ruki… a" Panggil Ichigo pelan dengan muka pucat.

"Ho-Honey? Sweety?" Ichigo mencoba memanggil Rukia dengan merayu setelah tidak bisa berkutik karena teknik mematikan Rukia.

**(A/N: Jika di anime/manga, Hakuren adalah es yg ditembakkan, disini, Hakuren adalah puluhan pisau yang dilemparkan dengan cepat menuju sasaran)**

"Kuharap kau tidak melupakannya, Ichigo. Walau sudah kutinggalkan, aku masih seorang Oni no Yuki-hime yang pernah menghancurkan kawanan genk Hueco Mundur yang dipimpin oleh Grimmjow Jagajarak yang seorang anggota dari kelompok yakuza 'Oraono mesisne' yang bahkan pernah membuatmu dan teman-temanmu babak belur semasa SMA. Jangan berani-beraninya kau memancing emosiku sampai aku menjadi dark-Rukia." Kata Rukia pelan dengan nada pembunuh berdarah dingin dengan tatapan dingin dan juga aura pembunuh yang besar.

Bisa gawat jika sosok asli seorang Kuchiki Rukia bangkit, takkan ada yang bisa menghentikannya, sekali pun Byakuya datang. Jika Rukia kembali menjadi Oni no Yuki-hime apalagi menjadi dark-Rukia, walaupun Byakuya datang, justru Byakuya-lah yang akan langsung habis diterjang nafsu pembunuh Rukia terlebih dahulu.

Ichigo langsung tak berkutik begitu Rukia mengungkapkan masa lalunya itu.

"Ma-… Baik." ujar Ichigo pelan, tanda dia menyerah.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Inoue, Riruka dan Nozomi di rumah Yoruichi-dono, sampai jumpa!" pamit Rukia.

"Ha-hati-hati dijalan, sayang." Ujar Ichigo.

_**Jleb!**_

Rukia pun menghilang dari ruang tengah. "Ya-Yang cewek itu sebenarnya siapa, sih? K-Kok bisa-bisanya aku takut pada Rukia?" tanya Ichigo pada dirinya yang masih terpaku pada posisinya.

"Aaah, aku akan ikut daftar sebagai member SSTI, deh." Pikirnya lesu.

"Tentu setelah aku berhasil melarikan diri dari lingkaran maut pisau ini. Aku tidak ingat kalo punya pisau sebanyak ini tersimpan dilaci dapur…" lanjutnya sweetdrop.

* * *

><p>Mau dilanjut atau complete? Itu akan saia liat jika banyak yang dukung \^0^

Minna-san, Saia minta reviewnya~~

PS: Gomen kalo fic-nya pendek. Dan kebanyakan percakapan adu-mulut IchiRuki. =='a

Kalo jelek, hontou ni gomen nasai! *BLOW MAX!*


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 :: Born!**

.

Di suatu pagi yang cerah dari kediaman Kurosaki, terlihat sang suami, Kurosaki Ichigo tengah menjemur pakaian di halaman rumahnya, sementara sang istri duduk di beranda sambil bermain dengan kelinci peliharaannya.

"Maaf, ya, jadi harus kau yang menjemur pakaian," kata Rukia agak menyesal sambil tersenyum dan mengelus-elus kelinci yang duduk dipangkuannya.

"Haha, tak apa. Kau harus banyak-banyak istirahat, gak boleh banyak gerak, kan? Serahkan urusan seperti ini padaku!" ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum penuh keyakinan. Rukia hanya tersenyum dengan alis berkerut melihat suaminya itu.

"Kalau begitu, bisa tolong bersihkan kandang Chappy? Kelihatannya sudah kotor." pinta Rukia tersenyum kecil.

"Baik!" Ichigo segera mengambil ember dan kain, bersiap untuk membersihkan kandang Chappy kesayangan Rukia.

5 menit kemudian…

"Ichigo, Chappy masuk ke dalam rumah, lantainya jadi kotor…" kata Rukia yang secara tak langsung menyuruh Ichigo untuk mengepel.

"Baik!" Ichigo segera mengambil ember dan pel, bersiap mengepel rumahnya.

5 menit kemudian…

"Ichigo, aku mau nyiram bunga, bawakan selang untukku tolong!" pinta Rukia berseru.

"Baik!" Ichigo mendatangi Rukia dan memberikan selang air.

5 menit kemudian...

"Ichigo, aku baru ingat. Atap kamar mandi bocor, bisa gawat kalo nanti hujan..." ujar Rukia.

"Oke!" Ichigo langsung menggunakan sihir armor yang dicurinya dari Erza Scarlet yang langsung membuatnya berubah menjadi tukang bangunan, lengkap sama mukanya -?-

Dan tak sampai disana saja, Rukia terus meminta tolong pada Ichigo. Terus dan terus. Ichigo pun melakukannya tanpa mengeluh sedikit pun. Itulah suami idaman seluruh wanita di dunia ini. Sudah tampan, baik, keren, dll. Jika di _press_ jadinya PERFECT! Namun, cukup segini saja yang diberitahu. Kasihan Ichigo jika dilanjutkan. Bisa-bisa, jabatannya sebagai 'Pria perfect sepanjang masa' berubah menjadi 'Pembantu perfect sepanjang masa'.

.

Malam harinya, Ichigo terkapar diatas sofa panjang depan televisi dengan posisi tengkurep. Rukia yang baru selesai masak tentu terkejut melihat suaminya seperti mayat hidup.

"I-Ichigo, kau kenapa?" tanya Rukia cemas dan langsung menghampiri Ichigo.

"A-Aku tak apa, Rukia. Tubuhku hanya sedikit pegal..." jawab Ichigo dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Hii..." Rukia sedikit bergidik takut begitu melihat wajah tampan suaminya berubah menjadi wajah lesu tak layak hidup yang hanya tinggal menghitung detik untuk masuk ke dalam neraka.

"Ka-Kau yakin? Mau kutempeli koyo dipunggungmu? Wajahmu terlihat letih sekali," tawar Rukia.

"Kau tahu? Wajahmu saat ini terlihat jauh lebih letih dibanding 'permainan' kita yang biasanya..." lanjut Rukia.

"Jangan bicara seperti dulu, Rukia. Entah kenapa hari ini aku benar-benar letih," jawab Ichigo.

"Tempeli aku koyo sekalian dipijat, boleh?" tanya Ichigo meminta.

"Baiklah..."

"Makasih..." Ichigo menjawab dan kemudian kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya dengan lemas.

Rukia pun segera mengambil koyo di kotak P3K dan segera menempelkan pada punggung Ichigo sembari memijat dengan lembut namun bertenaga.

"Aaah, jauh lebih baik," ujar Ichigo lega.

"Begitu? Syukurlah..." senang Rukia.

"Oke, ayo bangun! Makan malam sudah siap!" lanjut Rukia langsung berdiri sambil memukul dengan kencang punggung Ichigo yang sedang nyeri itu.

"Gyaah!" Ichigo merintih dan merasakan ngilu yang begitu besar.

"Ka-kau...!"

"Ayo kita makan, suamiku..." ajak Rukia tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah, istriku..."

Beberapa minggu kemudian...

Di sebuah gedung di pusat kota Tokyo, lantai 10. Terlihat Ichigo yang tengah bekerja di ruangannya. Dan tak berapa, ponsel bermodel _slide_ hitam pria itu pun berbunyi. Segera dia raih ponsel yang ber-wallpaper dirinya dan istrinya itu.

"Ya, halo?" Ichigo menjawab panggilan masuk dari ponselnya itu.

"Halo? Kurosaki-kun, ini gawat!" kata seorang wanita di ujung telepon sana dengan nada panik.

"Siapa ini? Inoue, ya?" tebak Ichigo yang masih asyik dengan pekerjaan pada laptopnya.

"Iya! Ini gawat, Kurosaki-kun!" ujar Inoue lagi.

"Ada apa? Ah, Hanatarou, bisa minta kopi lagi?" begitu melihat Hanatarou, Ichigo pun memesan sesuatu sambil tetap menanggapi santai telepon dari Inoue.

"Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san udah mau melahirkan!" seru Inoue.

"Ha?" Ichigo hanya bisa cengo dengan kopi yang mengalir dari cangkirnya, mengotori pakaian kerjanya.

.

Di rumah sakit Karakura, Ichigo langsung berlari menuju ruang operasi dimana disana terlihat Inoue, Riruka dan Nozomi yang tengah duduk di ruang tunggu. Begitu melihat Ichigo, Inoue langsung berdiri.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Hh, hh, hh, Inoue, Rukia? Dimana Rukia? Dia udah melahirkan? Anakku cowok apa cewek? Rukia normal apa sesar? Kalo bisa jangan ampe sesar! Aduuuh, kasian istriku Rukia yang cho-kawaii itu kalo tiap mau melahirkan perutnya dibelek-belek. Kan gak mungkin aku kepengen punya anak cuma satu, minimal dua, kek gitu..." tanya, ucap, ujar, kata, jawab, seru, semuanya ada pada nada bicara Ichigo yang panik penuh keringat.

"Adduhh, Kurosaki-kun ini ngomong apaan, sih? Kuchiki-san belum melahirkan! Anaknya masih didalam perut! Masuklah sana cepat!" Inoue menyuruh.

"Masuk ke perut Rukia dan ikut dilahirkan bersama Rukia, maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo bodoh. Rasanya otak Ichigo konslet dan terbakar lalu menyebabkan mati lampu massal selama berhari-hari dan membuat kemacetan dan krisis listrik dimana-mana begitu mengetahui Rukia akan melahirkan. Semua ucapannya ngelantur dan bikin orang emosi.

Di dalam ruang operasi, terlihat Rukia yang sudah mulai akan melahirkan dan merasakan sakitnya kontraksi. Rukia yang berurai keringat menoleh, melihat kedatangan suaminya dengan mata lemah, dengan mata violet mulai memudar, menahan sakit.

"I… Ichi… go…"

"Rukia!" Ichigo langsung berjalan menuju sang istri dengan wajah panik dan keringat mengalir.

"Hei, kok kau melahirkan? Sekarang? Yakin, nih? Ini terlalu cepat! Katanya kau akan melahirkan bulan depan! Kau ini kecepetan melahirkan, sumpah! Anak kita nanti jadinya bayi premature! Masukin lagi sana! Bulan depan baru dikeluarin lagi!" omel Ichigo bercampur panik.

Rukia langsung mencengkram kerah kemeja Ichigo, menariknya untuk mendekat, "Kau gila? Hh, hh, aku bilang begitu bulan lalu, bod… doh! Ini memang sudah saatnya!" kesal Rukia bernada bicara pelan ditengah nafas memburu namun terdengar dia marah.

"Yakin?" tanya Ichigo tak percaya.

"Hengh!" Rukia langsung membenturkan kepalanya dengan kuat pada kepala Ichigo.

"Argh!" Ichigo langsung terjatuh sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau lupakan ucapan istrimu? Suami macam apa kau, ha?" kesal Rukia dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Aaargh!" Rukia tiba-tiba meringis sakit sambil mencengkram sprei tempat tidur.

"Kurosaki-sama, tolong tenang! Jika marah-marah, berbahaya bagi bayi anda!" kata sang suster mengingatkan Rukia.

"Ba-baik... Hh, hh, hh…"

"Ano, Kurosaki-sama, bisa anda keluar? Anda bisa mengganggu jalan persalinan!" pinta dokter pada Ichigo yang masih memegangi dahinya yang merah.

"Eh? Ba-baik!" Ichigo menurut dan hendak keluar. Namun, Rukia dengan cepat memegang tangan Ichigo.

"Jangan, kau… disini saja!" pinta Rukia menahan sakit. Ichigo pun bingung. Dokter menyuruhnya keluar sementara Rukia memintanya untuk tetap disini.

"Aku membutuh… kanmu. Hh, hh…" ujar Rukia.

"Baiklah, anda bisa menemaninya disini…" Dokter itu menyetujui Ichigo berada disisi Rukia.

"Oke!"

Persalinan pun dimulai.

"Aaarrrgghhhh!" Rukia merintih dengan kuat begitu hendak mendorong keluar bayi dalam perutnya itu.

"Ayo, Rukia! Kau bisa! Dorong lebih kuat! Dorong!" Ichigo menyemangati.

"Go, Rukia! Go, Rukia! Go! You can do it! Push! Push with all your strength!" seru Ichigo.

"Hnggghhh!" Rukia mendorong dengan lebih kuat, menggertakan gigi-giginya.

"Nafas! Jangan lupa bernafas, Kurosaki-sama!" kata suster.

"Nafas? Fuh, fuh, fuh, fuh!" Ichigo bernafas sesuai permintaan suster.

"Tidak, tidak, bukan anda, tuan. Tapi istri anda…" koreksi suster itu agak sweetdrop.

"Oh? Rukia! Nafas, Rukia! Bernafas!"

"Aaaaaaaaanngggggggh! Sakiiiitthh!" rintih Rukia mencengkram sprei tempat tidur dengan erat.

"Tahan sakitnya, Rukia! Bayangkan, sakitan mana saat first night kita atau saat melahirkan?" tanya Ichigo.

"DUA-DUANYA! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Ini salahmu! Sudah kubilang aku ini belum siap buat hamil, kau malah... aaaaaaaaaargggggghhhhhh!" Rukia mengomel ditengah rintihannya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrggggggghh! Ngaaaaaah! Sakiiiiiiiitthhhhh...!" Rukia kembali merintih sambil menancapkan kuku-kukunya pada lengan Ichigo. Tak hanya Rukia yang merintih kesakitan, Ichigo pun meringis menahan sakit akibat lengannya yang tertancap kuku-kuku Rukia itu.

"Ngaaaaaah! Ichigo! Aku punya permintaan padamu! Fuh, fuh, fuh!" ujar Rukia di tengah proses persalinan.

"Apa? Apa? Katakan, katakan saja! Katakan apa saja asal kau melepaskan tancapan kuku-kukumu ini dari lenganku!"

"Cepat… pancing emosiku… hh, hh… dengan ucapanmu. Ceritamu, bualanmu atau apalah! Yang penting pancing emosiku! Aaaaah!"

"Pancing? Seperti apa? Etto, etto, se-seperti gambarmu dari pertama kita ketemu ampe sekarang udah nikah gak pernah ada bagus-bagusnya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hngggghhhh!" Rukia mendorong lebih kuat.

"Kurosaki-sama, sudah mulai terlihat! Dorong lagi!" seru dokter.

"Lanjutka... Aaarggghh!" perintah Rukia.

"Iya, iya, baik! Emm, emm, apalagi? Aku tak bisa membuat marah istriku!" Ichigo mulai panik.

"Panggil Renji! Uaarrghhh!" perintah Rukia dengan nada agak tinggi.

"O-Oke!"

Ichigo segera berlari keluar, ke ruang tunggu.

"Renji? Mana Renji? Renji ada, kan?" tanya Ichigo panik.

"Apa?" Renji muncul.

"Ikut aku!" Ichigo langsung menarik Renji untuk masuk ke ruang persalinan. Dan kali ini, gantian kerah kemeja Renji yang dicengkram erat oleh Rukia.

"Pancing emosiku… dengan seluruh ceritamu! Cepaat! Aahhh!"

"Eh? Seperti apa? Seperti misalnya saat aku minum-minum dengan Ichigo minggu lalu dan disana Ichigo menggoda pelayan seksi? Dia bahkan memegang bokong pelayan itu!" kata Renji sekaligus menceritakan aib Ichigo.

"What? Gue gak inget pernah begitu!" bantah Ichigo.

"Aaaaaaaaaaargggggh!"

"Bagus! Kepalanya mulai keluar! Teruskan, Kurosaki-sama!"

"Lalu, saat kita jalan-jalan pas SMA, Ichigo digodain sama cewek. Dia bilang, dia belum punya pacar padahal saat itu kau adalah pacarnya!" kata Renji.

"Hnggaaaah!"

"Renji! Woi!" Ichigo mulai kesal.

"Terus, Ichigo pernah bilang padaku, dia itu menyesal menikah denganmu! Katanya, kau itu kecil banget! Dadamu kecil sehingga dia gak puas kalo –piiiip- sama kau!" Renji terus berkata.

Mendengar ucapan fitnah Renji yang tak ada habis-habisnya, Ichigo hanya bisa bersembunyi dipojok ruangan. Walau itu semua fitnah, pasti Rukia akan tetap menyiksanya. Lebih baik bersembunyi sebelum kena amukan Dark-Rukia.

"Aaaaaaaaaaangggh!"

"Kurosaki-sama! Kepalanya keluar!"

"Dia bilang, dia lebih senang jika menikah sama Inoue! Dadanya besar, body-nya bohay! Mirip gitar Spanyol! Bakalan puas katanya kalo dia –piiip- sama Inoue!" lanjut Renji penuh semangat.

"Renji!" seru Ichigo yang tak tahan lagi dengan fitnah itu.

"Noaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Kurosaki-sama, kepalanya keluar! Tinggal badannya! Dorong lebih kuat!"

"Dia bilang, kau yang berdada kecil ini nikah aja sama aku!" seru Renji semangat '45 dengan wajah mesum.

"Huooooo!" Dengan tangan yang masih mencengkram erat kerah kemeja Renji, Rukia tiba-tiba langsung melempar Renji dengan seluruh kekuatannya sampai Renji terbang memecahkan jendela rumah sakit dan terjun bebas dari lantai 4.

"Kurosaki-sama, bayimu sudah lahir!" kata sang dokter menggendong bayi mungil yang baru saja lahir.

"Hh, hh, hh, hh…" Rukia dengan nafas memburunya lega begitu sang bayi telah keluar.

"Bayi... ku?" secara tak langsung, Rukia bertanya tentang bayinya disela-sela nafasnya yang tersenggal.

"Selamat, Kurosaki-sama. Bayimu seorang pria. Dia tampan dan manis sekali. Benar-benar mewarisi kedua orang tuanya..." kata sang dokter yang memberikan bayi mungil tersebut pada Rukia.

"Hh, hh, bayi... ku, putra... ku. Akhirnya... kita bertemu juga, Riku…" ujar Rukia melihat bayi mungil berambut hitam itu menangis dengan manisnya.

"Ichigo, putra... kita..." lanjut Rukia tersenyum dengan air mata bahagia mengalir.

Ichigo tersenyum lembut sambil sedikit menitikan air mata begitu melihat putra pertama hasil buah cintanya dengan Rukia terlahir dengan sempurna dan tampan seperti dirinya dan Rukia. Ichigo segera menghampiri Rukia, memeluk istri dan putranya itu.

.

Sehabis melahirkan, Rukia dibawa ke ruang perawatan. Dia harus di rawat inap selama beberapa hari agar sembuh total. Dan bagaimana dengan Renji? Pria yang juga membantu proses melahirkan Rukia yang berakhir tragis karena dilempar oleh Rukia dari lantai 4? Dia juga di rawat di ruangan yang sama dengan Rukia selama beberapa jam karena patah tulang rusuk, tulang punggung, tulang pipa, tulang pipih, tulang rawan, tulangku dan patah tulang hati. Sebenarnya, Renji belum sembuh total tapi keburu diusir oleh Rukia karena Rukia tidak mau satu kamar sama Renji.

Dan pada suatu siang, Ichigo datang ke kamar Rukia, menjenguk sang istri yang terlihat tengah duduk diatas tempat tidur sambil membaca sebuah majalah.

"Ah, Ichigo. Sayang sekali, Riku baru saja dibawa ke ruangan bayi," kata Rukia.

"Begitu? Sayang sekali, ya? Padahal aku ingin melihat putra kecilku itu," ujar Ichigo tersenyum dengan alis berkerut sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" mata Rukia tertuju pada bungkusan kecil yang dibawa Ichigo.

"Ah? Ini kubawakan kau makanan favoritmu. Ada coklat dan jus kotak juga beberapa macam buah. Kau harus banyak-banyak makan buah agar cepat sembuh dan segera pulang." Ichigo menjelaskan.

"Terima kasih."

###

Sekitar 2 tahun kemudian, di kediaman Kurosaki.

Putra pertama mereka, Kurosaki Riku yang sekarang sudah hampir menginjak umur 2 tahun akan menunggu kelahiran adiknya. Tapi, itu takkan dibicarakan untuk saat ini karena harus menunggu 7 bulan lagi untuk menantikan kelahiran anak kedua mereka. Di hari minggu yang cerah ini, dibawah taburan bunga sakura yang mulai berguguran, terlihat Ichigo tengah duduk sambil menonton televisi, lengkap dengan segelas coklat hangat dan roti diatas meja di depannya. Rukia pun masih sibuk dengan membersihkan rumah, menjemur pakaian dan sebagainya. Dan tak berapa lama, sekitar pukul 10 pagi, bel kediaman mereka berbunyi. Ichigo pun segera bangkit dan menuju pintu depan.

"Ya?" katanya sambil membuka pintu.

Dan berdirilah seorang pria didampingi seorang wanita yang berdiri disampingnya. "Benarkah ini kediaman Kuchiki Rukia-sama?" tanya sang pria.

"Bukan." tanpa berkata apapun, Ichigo langsung menutup pintu depan dengan wajah bersungut-sungut.

*ting tong*

"Ya?" Ichigo membuka pintu itu lagi.

"Benarkah ini kediaman Kurosaki Kuchiki Rukia-sama?" tanya pria yang sama.

"Salah alamat!" kembali, Ichigo langsung menutup pintu dengan cara dibanting.

*ting tong*

"Benarkah ini kediaman Kurosaki Orihime-sama?" tanya pria yang sama lagi.

"Ampe kiamat itu gak bakal terjadi!" bentak Ichigo yang kembali membanting pintu dengan keras.

*ting tong*

"Benarkah ini kediaman Kurosaki Renji-sama?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Ampe aku terlahir kembali menjadi wanita, itu gak bak-..."

"BERISIIK! RIKU BANGUN NANTIIIII!" kesal Rukia yang langsung terbang dan menendang Ichigo dari belakang sampai suaminya itu tersungkur dan menggali lubang kuburannya sendiri.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Mainin bel rumah, marah-marah, banting pintu, nanti kalo Riku bangun bagaimana, ha?" kesal, omel, bentak, semua dihajar Rukia.

"Ma-maafkan aku..."

"Ada apa denganmu? Kalo ada tamu, lebih baik segera dibawa masuk! Kemana sopan santunmu itu, ha?"

"Ha-habisnya, pria aneh ini menanyakan 'Apakah ini kediaman Kurosaki Orihime-sama dan Apakah ini kediaman Kurosaki Renji-sama..', jelas aku marah, Rukia!" Ichigo membela dirinya walau darah masih mengalir dari hidung dan bibirnya.

"Kalo gitu, bunuh aja dia!" singkat Rukia.

"Rukia-san, lama tidak jumpa..." kata seorang wanita menyambar.

"Ng?"

"Ehe..." seorang wanita berdiri disamping pria yang membuat kesal Ichigo sambil tersenyum dan agak melambai. Senyum ceria langsung terpasang di wajah manis Rukia.

"Nanao-san!" ujar Rukia senang.

.

"Waah, sudah lama sekali, ya, Nanao-san..." kata Rukia yang menyuguhkan dua gelas teh hangat.

"Ya, kira-kira sudah dua tahun lebih," balas Nanao.

"Rukia, siapa orang-orang ini? Kenalanmu itu aneh-aneh, ya?" bisik Ichigo pelan.

"Dasar Ichigo bodoh. Mereka kan dokter dan suster yang menanganiku saat aku mau melahirkan Riku," kata Rukia.

"Eh? Masa iya?" Ichigo tak percaya.

"Sudahlah," Rukia memutuskan pembicaraan dengan Ichigo dan memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab.

"Ada apa kemari?" tanya Rukia melanjut.

"Ah, benar juga. Kami ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Ini pesan yang diberikan oleh direktur rumah sakit. Katanya, kau akan diberi penghargaan..." jelas Nanao.

"Penghargaan?" Rukia keheranan.

"Ya. Penghargaan karena perjuanganmu melahirkan putra pertamamu. Siapa namanya?" Tsukishima menyambar.

"Riku maksudmu?"

"Ya. Penghargaan yang diberikan padamu yang melahirkan Riku…"

Dan ditengah pembicaraan, tiba-tiba seorang bocah merangkak perlahan dari pintu kamar, menuju ruang tengah.

"Daa buu…" kata bocah itu tak jelas.

"Riku…" Rukia langsung menghampiri putranya yang merangkak keluar dari kamar. Dia langsung menggendong Riku dan duduk memangku Riku.

"Kau sudah bangun, ya? Nyenyak tidurnya? Kenapa merangkak? Kan Riku sudah bisa berjalan..." tanya Rukia pada Riku.

"Buu…"

"Ehehe, Riku sudah besar. Dia tumbuh jadi bocah lelaki yang tampan, ya?" puji Nanao.

"Hai, Riku. Kau sudah besar, ya…" lanjut Nanao bicara pada Riku sambil tersenyum melihat bocah lucu itu.

"Ya, begitulah. Maaf, tadi kita sampai mana? Kenapa aku diberi penghargaan?" tanya Rukia.

"Ah, benar. Rukia-san, direktur memutuskanmu untuk memberikanmu penghargaan sebagai satu-satunya wanita yang melahirkan dengan cara spektakuler sejak rumah sakit itu diberdirikan sampai sekarang, setelah kami menangani begitu banyak pasien yang akan melahirkan." jelas Nanao panjang lebar. Rukia tak mengerti dan memasang wajah heran.

"Maksudnya?" Ichigo mulai ambil bagian untuk bertanya.

"Ya. Apa Rukia-san ingat? Rukia-san melahirkan Riku dengan cara yang lain dari yang lain. Dengan emosi yang dipancing oleh Abarai-san, Rukia-san berhasil melahirkan Riku!" kata Nanao bersemangat.

"A-apa aku melakukan itu, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia yang malah keheranan.

"Kau lupa? 3 hari habis kau melahirkan, kau nyaris membunuhku karena percaya dengan omong kosong Renji," jawab Ichigo dengan wajah mengkerut sambil melihat kearah lain dengan kesal.

"Aku melakukan itu pada suamiku? Ya, ampun, hebatnya diriku ini…" Rukia memuji dirinya sendiri dengan wajah kawaii-nya.

"Oooi!"

"Ehehe, intinya, kami ingin memberikan ini pada kalian..." kata Nanao yang mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dan memberikannya pada Ichigo.

"Apa ini?" tanya Ichigo begitu melihat isi amplop putih itu.

"Tiket ke taman bermain Karakura. Ada 5 tiket didalamnya," jelas Tsukishima.

"Tiket?"

"Iya. Ada masalah?" tanya Nanao memastikan.

"Nanao-san, seharusnya anda tahu keadaanku sekarang. Saat ini aku sudah punya anak, masih kecil lagi. Aku tak bisa bersenang-senang jika membawa Riku. Dan aku tak bisa meninggalkan Riku..." keluh Rukia.

"Sudah kami duga Rukia-san akan berkata seperti itu. Maka dari itu, kami memberikan Rukia-san 5 tiket." Nanao berkata sambil diakhiri dengan senyum dan menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Eh?"

"Benar juga. Kita bisa mengajak Ishida dan Inoue, kan?" usul Ichigo.

"Tapi mereka juga punya anak. Ingat Kirara, kan?" Rukia bertanya.

"Oh, iya..."

"Masih sisa satu tiket lagi, kan jika anda mengajak Ishida-san dan Inoue-san...?" tanya Tsukishima.

"Ng...?"

"Ooh, kita bisa mengajak Renji dan suruh dia menjaga Riku dan Kirara saat kita akan bersenang-senang di taman bermain dimana wahananya gak bisa bawa Riku!" usul Ichigo lagi.

"Menitipkan Riku pada Renji? Tidak mau! Itu berbahaya bagi Riku! Menitipkan Riku pada Renji dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin!" tolak Rukia berpidato.

"Kau pikir Riku merokok apa?" Ichigo sweetdrop.

"Pokoknya, jarang-jarang kita dapat beginian. Kita tak boleh melewatkannya, istriku!" ujar Ichigo semangat.

"Ta-Tapi, kan..." Masih ada yang sedikit mengganjal di hati wanita beranak satu itu.

"Ayo, Rukia! Kita sudah lama kenal Renji. Walau mukanya gak bisa dipercaya, tapi pasti hatinya bisa dipercaya!" Ichigo tetap mencoba merayu istrinya.

"Hmm, baiklah..." Rukia menyetujui sambil tersenyum.

.

Sekitar 2 minggu kemudian, new Kurosaki family and new Ishida family and still single Abarai *kawaishoo* pergi ke taman bermain Karakura. Disana, seperti yang sudah di rencanakan Ichigo, Renji hanya bertugas untuk menjaga Riku dan Kirara. Sementara sang orang tua bermain dengan gembira dan romantis tentunya.

Di kincir angin, dimana Ichigo dan Rukia berada, berduaan melihat sunset di puncak kincir angin.

"Aku tak menyangka kita akan seperti ini lagi, Ichigo..." kata Rukia.

"Ya. Jadi ingat dulu, ya? Kita selalu pergi berduaan dan pasti ada saja kejadian yang membuatmu marah padaku," lanjut Ichigo.

"Jangan bilang 'jadi ingat dulu...', itu membuatku merasa sudah tua. Ayolah, anak kita baru satu, masih kecil lagi. Riku baru berumur hampir dua tahun, lho..." ujar Rukia mendekopin kecil hidung Ichigo.

"Baru satu? Jadi calon bayi yang sudah berumur dua bulan itu apa?" tanya Ichigo menggoda.

"Ehehe, ini, kan belum. Yang ini masih proses. Kau tahu? Pro-ses..."

"Kau benar!" kata Ichigo yang mengacak-acak kecil rambut hitam legam Rukia. Rukia hanya tersenyum lembut dengan blushing kecil di pipinya.

"Habis ini, kita pulang, yuk. Sudah malam, tak baik untuk kesehatan Riku..." ajak Rukia.

"Tentu saja, istriku."

Ichigo kemudian mendaratkan ciuman kecil pada bibir Rukia sambil tersenyum. Rukia pun tentu menerima ciuman suaminya itu.

Sementara itu, Renji...

"Hai, Abarai, apa Kirara nakal?" tanya Ishida yang habis beromantis ria dengan Inoue.

"Putrimu keterlaluan! Buang air besar 5 kali. Kau kasih makan apaan, sih? Pencahar, ya?" kesal Renji yang memberikan Kirara pada orang tuanya.

"Ah, tidak biasanya. Apa karena dekat denganmu, ya, Renji-kun?" tanya Inoue menggendong putrinya.

"Apa? Memangnya wajahku ini mengingatkan Kirara-chan pada popoknya apa?" kesal Renji lagi.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Riku? Tentu putra tampanku ini tak bermasalah, kan?" bangga Ichigo.

"Putramu lebih parah lagi! Kupalingkan sejenak mataku darinya untuk mengganti popok Kirara, dia udah ngilang ntah kemana. Untuk gak ilang!" gerutu Renji menggebu-gebu.

"Pasti ada alasannya. Mungkin dia takut padamu, Renji..." kata Rukia menggendong putranya.

"Apaan? Dia ngilang gara-gara liat balon kelinci. Dia menangis keras begitu aku tak mau membelikan balon kelinci itu. Udah balonnya mahal lagi. Ganti rugi!"

"Hahaha, jangan begitu. Ini latihan buatmu yang akan segera menikah..."

"Terlalu!"

"Daaa... uu... uweeee...!" Riku tiba-tiba menangis keras.

"Eh? Ri-Riku? Ka-kamu kenapa?" Rukia tentu terkejut karena putranya itu tiba-tiba menangis.

Riku tetap menangis dan kemudian tangan mungilnya memegangi dada Rukia.

"Kau haus? Mengantuk, ya? Pasti karena tadi siang enggak tidur..." kata Rukia.

"Rukia, kelihatannya Riku lelah. Pulang, yuk..." ajak Ichigo.

"Ayolah, kasihan Riku..."

"Kami duluan, ya. Sampai jumpa, Ishida, Ino-... eh, Orihime, Renji..." pamit Rukia melambai kecil.

"Huh, palingan si bapaknya juga 'haus', tuh," kata Renji menggerutu dan menyambar.

#deg!

Ichigo langsung berhenti dan menoleh dengan wajah merah.

"E-Enggak, kok! Apa kau enggak tau, wanita hamil itu enggak boleh begituan. Aku selaku suaminya harus menahan selama 7 bulan! Perjuanganku menahan 'baby'-ku akan berakhir 7 bulan lagi!" kata Ichigo menjelaskan.

"Benarkan? Dia emang lagi 'haus'..." bisik Renji pada Ishida dan Inoue.

"Tapi, ucapan Kurosaki-kun memang benar. Wanita yang lagi hamil enggak boleh begituan. Bahaya buat janinnya..." kata Inoue.

"Kenapa malah ngomongin rasa 'haus'ku, sih?" keluh Ichigo.

"Sudahlah, Ichigo. Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Rukia menggandeng tangan Ichigo.

Akhirnya, Ichigo dan Rukia pun pulang dengan mobil sport berwarna biru kelam itu. Tak lama, Ishida dan Inoue pun ikut pulang beserta Renji yang menumpang.

* * *

><p>Enggak nyangka bakal begini, tapi... saya lagi kepengen bikin fic tentang IchiRuki yang udah married.<p>

Karena saya sedang stress mikirin BLEACH yang bakal ending, saya buat fic ini dan mengedit beberapa chapter dengan kalimat saya sendiri.

Berniat baca? Buka link profil saya, link-nya saya taro disana karena gak bisa share link disini.

Comment-nya lewat review sekalian juga boleh~

Saya gatau anak umur 2 tahun itu bisa ngapain. Anggep aja disini Riku masih seneng nge-rangkak. Kalo ada salah, comment aja gak apa-apa... :D

Kalo ada kesempatan, saya akan melanjutkan fic ini..! REVIEW PLEASE!

**Balasan review~~**

Ruki Yagami :: Hai hujan, jadi karena dirimu, ya cucianku gak kering-kering? #plak! Bahasa blak-blakan kayaknya cocok buat IchiRuki yang udah married! XD Thanks review-nya, Ruki-saan..

Riruzawa Hiru15 :: Itu untuk membangkitkan pervert-side Ichigo di pagi hari. #plak! Thanks review-nya, Hiru-san~ XD

Reiji Mitsurugi :: Saya putuskan buat update karena banyak yang review! XD Thanks review-nya~

MrsGoldenweek :: Salam kenal, Crimson disini ;D Itu karena Byakuya adalah ketakutan Ichigo yang paling dalam dan slalu bersarang didalam tubuh seksi Ichigo. Thanks review-nya~

Feathers D. Beilschmidt :: Jika tak menjurus, bukan Crimson namanya. Thanks review-nya.. :D

Zanpaku nee :: Magh? Minum Myla***.. #Plak! Bagus, deh kalo fic ini bikin ngakak. Brarti tujuan utama fic ini kesampean. XD Thanks review-nya~

nenk rukiakate:: Oraono Mesisne itu plesetan saya dari kalimat asli Oracion Seis, kelompok jahat dari Fairy Tail yang membuat kakak saia, Jellal Fernandez ditangkap dan dipenjara atas kejahatan yang tak diperbuatnya! *marahnya salah alamat, oi!* Thanks review-nya~

Hato Shiro :: Ini udah dilanjut, udah dilanjut! Thanks review-nya~

hime-hayabusa :: Bagus kalo makin tergila-gila sama IchiRuki! XD Saya pun sebenarnya lebih suka bikin fic yang kebanyakan percakapan daripada penjelasan! Thanks review-nya~

Kita Aizawa :: Sudah dilanjut karena banyak yang dukung! XD Saya emang suka bikin Rukia jadi ibu-ibu hamil yang menyeramkan! ;D Thanks review-nya~

ruki miyu :: Sudah dilanjut! Thanks review-nya~ XD

yuna taiyou :: Saya memang sedang mencoba buat bikin fic IchiRuki yang udah married tapi enggak one-shoot. Nah, mungkin fic ini bisa jadi permulaan yang bagus buat bikin fic multi-chap IchiRuki yang udah nikah.. XD Thanks review-nya~

Amehana Loxar :: Sudah dilanjut! Thanks review-nya~ XD

Shanaa12 :: Siip, sudah dilanjut! Thanks review-nya~

bjtatihowo :: Makasih dibilang keren. Jadi maluu~ Thanks review-nya~~

Shizuku Kamae :: Salam kenal! Apa humor di chap ini sudah cukup...? Jika kurang, dimaafkan. Thanks review-nya~~ XD

bjtatihowo :: Wokeh! Udah dilanjut! Thanks review-nya~

Shizuku Kamae :: Salam kenal! Humor memang divisi saia, bakal saia tambah lagi humornya disini! Thanks review-nya~~ XDD

N-scorpio18 :: Keren, kan? Update yang menantang itu ciri khas saya. *masa?* Thanks review-nya~~

Kina Echizen :: Cho-.. Kina, jangan panggil saya sensei. Aah, hazukashii! *nutup muka* Sudah diupdate berkat dukungan Kina! Thanks review-nya~~ XDD

TO ALL :: Thanks review-nya yang bikin fic ini bisa di update! Nah, Ayo review lagi~ XDD


End file.
